A new day a new beginning Part II
by ashes of roses1
Summary: See what happens when Kay and her uncle Hank try to put their past loves in the past. * Enjoy and don't forget to review * COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Kay, looking over her journal, reread the words that would soon change her life.   
"Dear Diary, today is a new day, one without Miguel...." She sighed. She felt that to  
start her day, and her life, without Miguel, she would have to put her past behind her.  
That included her one year tirade with Charity, and her awkward situation with  
Miguel. After scribbling in a few more words, she tossed the journal aside. Jumping off  
her bed with more enthusiasm than usual she proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Mom, Dad," she called. "Is anyone home?"  
Silence.  
Where is everyone, she thought to herself, as she made her way to the kitchen.  
Charity was in there eating a salad.  
She looked up when she heard Kay enter.  
It's Kay, she thought to herself. I have been trying to bury the hatchet with her for a  
whole year now, with no success. What's one more try?  
"Hi, Kay!" Charity said, trying to be friendly.  
"What's up Char?" Kay responded nonchalantly.  
Charity almost choked on her salad. She actually spoke to her. She couldn't believe it.  
She had to tell Miguel. Charity sensed that Miguel was beginning to miss his best  
friend. I'll give him his best friend back, she thought to herself. And then we can be  
completely happy.   
Kay walked over to the fridge. Her hand was on the refrigerator door when she realized  
that a certain picture on the fridge was missing. She tried to remember which picture it  
was but couldn't. Then it hit her.   
"Hank and Theresa!" she exclaimed, loud enough for Charity to hear.   
"What about Hank and Theresa?" Charity asked, confused.  
"Nothing," Kay said, quickly. "Where's Uncle Hank?"  
"He said he was gonna go to Rain View for the day. He'll be back tomorrow morning I  
guess."  
"Oh," Kay said knowingly, as the information sank in.  
She knew why he was going there. To make amends with his life. He had just told her  
an hour ago that she needed to do something to get her mind off of Miguel. Maybe  
that's what he was doing - trying to get his mind off Theresa.   
Charity gave Kay an odd look.  
"Is everything ok?" she asked.  
"Ya, fine," Kay replied. "I gotta go."  
"Wait, wait, where are you going?" Charity questioned Kay.   
"Off to do something important," Kay replied, grabbing her car keys.  
"Where?" Charity asked, standing up.  
She can't go, Charity thought helplessly. She needs to talk to Miguel. Patch things up  
with him. For the sake of our relationship.  
"I don't know yet, Charity," Kay sighed, deep in thought. "Tell Mom and Dad I'll call  
them. I don't know when I'll be back. And tell Uncle Hank that I know what I need to  
do. He'll understand. Bye, Charity," she said, giving her a hug.  
"Wait a second, Kay!" She cried. "You can't just leave like this for God knows how  
long without an explanation, much less a goodbye to Jessica, Simone, and most  
importantly, Miguel."  
Kay narrowed her eyes. Why did Charity care so much if she said goodbye to her  
boyfriend? She was the reason they had broken up in the first place. She tried not to let  
it bother her but it still hurt, even a year later.   
Charity swallowed the lump forming in her throat.   
She sat down on the table, avoiding Kay's annoyed stare.  
"Charity," Kay said to her cousin, "sometimes events and people cause our behavior.  
Behavior that is not easily understandable by others. I am going off to find myself in  
this world, and when I return, I plan to introduce Kay Bennett to Harmony. The real  
Kay Bennett. The Kay Bennett that isn't even alive yet." She smiled, just thinking  
about it.  
"But, Kay..." Charity began to say.  
"Charity, I have to do this," Kay interrupted. "Much in the same way our Uncle Hank  
had to go to Rain View, to find himself in his old world, to see if it was still closely tied  
to his new world."  
Charity began to look more confused than ever.  
"Bye," Kay said impatiently.  
And with that, she was off, closing a very important chapter in her life. A chapter she  
too would later call "her old world." 


	2. chapter 2

Charity looked on after her cousin, as Kay closed the Bennett's backdoor behind her.  
Charity sighed. Kay held the chance to make me and Miguel completely happy,  
Charity thought to herself. If only she would go talk to Miguel and they could be best  
friends again. My relationship with Miguel will never be complete now. But I let her  
go. Go on off to find herself, whatever that means. Charity returned to her salad  
dejectedly.   
As Kay closed the door behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Relief about the events  
that could soon follow. As in finding her true self, and heck maybe even finding a  
potential boyfriend!  
She got into her car and started the engine. She looked up to see the Lopez-Fitzgerald's  
house next door.   
Maybe Charity is right, Kay thought to herself. Maybe I should at least say goodbye to  
Miguel. I mean who knows when I'll return.  
She turned the engine off and stepped outside. She walked her way to the  
Lopez-Fitzgerald's house and knocked on the door.   
It was Miguel who answered.   
He just stared at her, without saying a word. Wow, he thought to himself, I'm surprised  
to see her here. It must be something important, cause I know she won't usually drop  
by like this. Not anymore anyway. The last part was thought regretfully.   
Kay stared right back at him. She too did not speak.   
"Is something wrong, Kay?" Miguel finally asked.   
"No, not really, Miguel," Kay answered. "I just came to say goodbye." She gave him a  
hug.  
He hugged her back, confused.  
"Goodbye?" he asked. "Why? Where are you going?"  
"Away, far far away. I won't be back for a while. I just thought you should know."  
"How long is a while, Kay?" Miguel asked, feeling like he was losing his best friend all  
over again.   
"Long enough for me to realize who Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett really is." Kay replied  
firmly.  
"But why, Kay?" Miguel asked, trying desperately to hang on to his best friend. "I  
don't understand why you have to leave!"  
"I don't know who I am, Miguel! I thought I did, when we were together. Even before  
that. But the events of this past year made me so unhappy that I lost myself. I need to  
regain my sense of self. I have to do this. You get that, right?"  
Much as he hated to admit it, he did understand where Kay was coming from.   
"It's my fault," Miguel said, slowly. "This whole thing is my fault. If I didn't break up  
with you then you would still know who you were. You wouldn't be in this situation,  
and you wouldn't even dream of leaving Harmony."  
He looked at Kay, trying to get a sign from her that what he just said was true.   
Kay sighed. "True enough," she admitted.  
"Augh," Miguel groaned, angry with himself.  
"Don't be mad, Miguel. Things happen for a reason. You met Charity and you found  
your soul mate. You broke up with me, and gave me a wake up call that I need to  
figure myself out. I should be thanking you."  
Now, Miguel felt even more guilty. After everything I've put her through, he thought to  
himself, she's thanking me!  
Kay stepped closer to Miguel and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.   
"Thank you, Miguel," she whispered. "Goodbye."  
She turned around and walked her way back to the car.  
He looked on after her, startled. He didn't expect Kay to kiss him. It was such a sweet  
kiss, but a goodbye kiss no less. A goodbye kiss between friends.   
How he had missed Kay this past year! Charity was great and all but he felt the void  
Kay's friendship had left behind.   
Now that void was getting smaller and smaller, even though she was leaving.  
He waved goodbye to her, as she drove away from Harmony, and into something that  
would soon change her life. 


	3. chapter 3

Hank reached Rain View by 5:00 PM. He parked his car in a residential neighborhood  
and stepped outside. How long has it been since I've been here? he thought to himself.  
This was my home before Harmony. Before Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.   
He pushed the idea of the pretty brunette out of his mind.   
He picked up his cell phone and made a phone call.   
"Hello?" spoke a voice, on the other side of the phone line.  
"Hi, this is Hank Bennett. Is Beth Wallace in?"  
"Hank?" replied the voice.   
"Beth is that you?" Hank answered.  
"Yes," Beth replied. "Where are you?"  
"I'm in Rain View," he said. "You still live there right?"  
"Yes, I do." Beth said, happy to be speaking to an old friend.   
"Can you open the door then cause I'm right outside," Hank said, smiling.  
Beth opened the door to her house and saw him. Hank. And old friend of hers.  
Probably the only real friend she had in Harmony. Before she left.  
They hugged each other.   
"What are you doing in town?" Beth asked him as they sat down in the living room.   
"Well, this was my home before I went to Harmony, Beth."  
"I know, Hank. But I also know that you only leave Harmony when something  
happens to you or to the Bennett's." Beth answered matter-of-factly.  
He sighed. "You're right. But I did want to see you. How long has it been, Beth? Four  
years?"  
She looked away, as the memories of why she left came crawling back.   
Luis, she thought to herself. My one true love, or so I thought. That was before he  
found HIS true love, Sheridan Crane. And when he met her, he completely forgot  
about me. I was discarded, like a toy. I couldn't take it. That's why I left. And I haven't  
been back since.   
She turned to Hank who looked like he was trying to read her thoughts.   
"It's been too long, Hank. But I still can't return to Harmony. I'm still not over the  
way Luis let our relationship go.   
Tears sprang in her eyes.   
Hank grabbed her hand.   
"I know how it feels, Beth. I just went through it myself recently."   
Beth looked up at him, confused.   
"You did?" she asked, curiously. "Who with?"  
"Theresa and Noah," came the reply.  
"Oh," Beth answered. "That's right, I remember now. Theresa always had a thing for  
you. What happened?"  
"Well to make a long story short, let's just say that Noah came back from college and  
they began to get close and she broke things off with me."  
Beth sighed in relief. At least she had a friend who knew where she was coming from.   
She looked at him and smiled. "We were both the dumped, eh?" She gave a small  
laugh.  
"I guess we were. That's why I'm here. To get over her. It's been two years since our  
breakup but I am not over her. But I should be." Hank said.   
"And you will be," Beth answered firmly. "Just like I will be over Luis."  
They smiled at each other for a while, not saying anything, just taking pleasure in each  
other's company. Company that has not been around for 4 years.   
"So," Beth spoke up. "Since your in town, how about we go out to eat? Are you  
hungry?"  
Hank nodded a yes.   
"Great then, let's go," she said enthusiastically.  
"Ok," Hank said, glad to see his friend happy again. 


	4. chapter 4

Noah and Theresa walked their way over to the Bennett's house.   
"I really should be heading home," Theresa told her boyfriend. "Mama is working late  
tonight and she asked me to make dinner for Antonio, Luis, Miguel and Paloma."  
Noah kissed her before saying, "stay awhile." He gave her his trademark puppy dog  
face.   
"How can I say no to that?!" Theresa exclaimed, giving in.   
They walked in through the back door.   
"Hi, Charity, Jess," Noah said. "What are you guys up to?"  
"Not much, bro. I was really hungry so I figured I'd cook something up." Jessica  
replied.  
"Can I help?" Theresa asked, trying to be friendly. She didn't know Jessica very well.   
"Sure," came Jessica's nonchalant reply.  
"Ok," Theresa said, as she walked over to the fridge.   
"Where's Kay?" Noah questioned Charity, who was acting very quiet, even for herself.  
"Gone," Charity said, looking up at her cousin. "She said she needed to do something  
important and wouldn't be back for a while. She wasn't very specific about where she  
was going and for how long."  
"Oh," Noah said, looking worried. "That doesn't sound good. Did she leave a note or  
anything?"   
"Nope," replied Charity. "But she did say she'll call soon."  
Noah began to get more and more worried for Kay. She was his younger sister. Who  
knows where she was at the moment.  
"Charity," Noah said, "did she give a reason as to why she was leaving?"  
"Sort of," Charity said, seeing Noah's apprehension. "She said something about  
needing to find out who the real Kay Bennett is. That she's gonna go find out who she  
is in this world. But don't worry. Kay's smart, she can take care of herself."  
"I know that," Noah said, not liking any of this, "but Kay has a tendency to let her  
heart lead her and not her mind."  
"Wait a minute," Jessica spoke up, having heard all of this while cutting up vegetables.   
"Kay told YOU all of this?" She pointed to Charity.  
"Ya," Charity answered.  
"When did she start talking to YOU?" Jessica questioned her.  
"Just this afternoon. When she returned from the Harmony Woods Park with Uncle  
Hank."  
"That's weird. I thought Kay was still mad at you because of Miguel."  
Charity tried not to look hurt at Jessica's last statement. Jessica, and Noah had taken  
Kay's side when Miguel dumped her for Charity. Obviously they still hadn't changed  
their minds.  
"So did I, but I guess she got over it today cause when I said hi to her she spoke to  
me."  
"Oh," was all Jessica could say as she looked at Charity suspiciously, thinking maybe  
something she said drove Kay out of town.   
  
Theresa opened the refrigerator door and got out some fruits. She was closing the door  
as she admired the pictures that were stacked up on the door. There was one of her and  
Noah, a few of the whole family, a couple of pictures of Grace and Sam, one picture of  
Hank, and a few of the siblings Kay, Jessica, Charity and Noah.   
Wait a minute, she thought to herself. There was a picture up here of me and Hank  
from 3 years ago.   
But that was a long time ago, spoke a different voice from her thoughts. Why would  
you still expect him to keep that picture posted up?!  
Because it was just here last week, came the other voice.   
Theresa tried to push both thoughts out of her mind. Knowing that Hank had finally  
put the picture down made her realize that he was finally getting over her. Much as she  
loved Noah, she loved Hank, too. And as selfish as it may be, she did not want to see  
him with another woman or for him to be over her.   
Maybe I'm the one that's not over him, she thought to herself, sighing.   
  
A knock came on the front door of the Bennett's house. It was Miguel. Noah let him  
in.   
"What's up, Noah?" Miguel asked.  
"Hey Lo-Fitz," Noah answered to his girlfriend's brother.   
"Is Charity here?" Miguel asked.  
"Ya, in the kitchen. But wait a minute, Miguel. Have you spoken to Kay today?"   
"Ya I did earlier. But she said she was going to leave for some time."  
"Did she tell you how long?" Noah pressed.  
Miguel remembered the words Kay had just spoken to him an hour or two ago.   
"I asked her how long was she gonna be away and she said 'long enough for me to  
realize who Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett really is.'"   
Noah sighed. She didn't have to do this. As much as he liked Miguel, he had to admit  
that this thing with Kay was his doing.   
"Do you realize that this is all your fault?" Noah couldn't help but lash out.   
"I, I know," Miguel stammered. "But I couldn't stop her."  
"Miguel, if something, ANYTHING, happens to Kay, I will hold you personally  
responsible!" Noah shouted.  
  
Hearing Noah's shouts, Jessica, Charity and Theresa ran into the living room.   
"What's going on?" Jessica spoke up.  
"Nothing," Noah spit out. "Just telling Miguel that if anything were to happen to Kay I  
would consider him responsible."  
Fed up with everyone blaming Miguel and her for Kay's behavior, Charity placed her  
hands on her hips, furious. "Oh really," she asked Noah. "Why's that?"   
"BeCAUSE, Charity," Noah answered crisply. "He's the reason Kay thinks she has to  
go into the world to see who she is. Everyone knows she wasn not the same after  
Miguel dumper her."   
"So it that considered our fault? We love each other and either way it wouldn't have  
been fair to Kay to be with Miguel when he obviously was in love with me!"  
Noah was beginning to lose his temper, which didn't happen often.   
Theresa stepped in between Miguel, Charity and Noah.   
"Ok, you guys," she said, acting as referee. "Kay is going to be alright." She gave  
Noah a reassuring smile.   
She turned to her brother and Charity. "And no one is blaming you two. So lighten up.  
We're all just a little nervous for Kay."  
Miguel sighed. "I do care about Kay, Noah," he said. "She is after all my best friend."  
"You don't have to try to convince me, Lo-Fitz," Noah said, storming out of the room.   
Miguel frowned unhappily as Charity did her best to console him. 


	5. chapter 5

Kay had been driving for two hours now. She was almost out of Maine. She pulled her  
car into a small neighborhood, deciding to take a break.   
She stepped out of her car. There was a small cafe nearby. She began to realize how  
hungry she was. When she walked into the kitchen at her house, she planned on eating  
something, not deciding on a whim that she needed to be out of Harmony. She hadn't  
eaten since. She walked into the cafe.   
After being seated, and having ordered, Kay looked around.   
This neighborhood seems small and secluded, she thought to herself. Just like  
Harmony. But there was something quaint about it. She felt drawn here.   
Out of the blue she heard a voice nearby say, "Well, look who it is."  
Kay turned around and gasped.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.  
"I could be asking you the same thing," came the sly reply.   
Kay looked into the eyes of John Hastings. Her ex- half brother. After everyone found  
out that David was not Grace's first husband and John wasn't their son, Sam made  
sure that they both high-tailed it out of Harmony.   
He looked at Kay, waiting for an answer.  
"I, I'm here temporarily. I was just driving around, and I wound up here." Kay lied  
half way. She didn't want John to know the real reason why she was here. It was too  
long a story and she was sick of thinking about it.   
"I see," he responded. "So how have you been ever since ya know...."  
She nodded knowingly. Kay was really mad at David and John herself when the truth  
came out but now she saw their point of view. About how David was blackmailed by  
Ivy Crane and how poor John thought that Grace was his real mother.   
"I've been ok," she said. "What about you? Did you return to college after you left  
Harmony?"  
"Ya," John said. "I just received my bachelor's two months ago."  
"That's great!" Kay said, trying to be enthusiastic for his sake. She could tell he was  
hurting as he remembered the truth that had come out.   
She gave him a hug. She knew deep down he was a sensitive fool, as sensitive as she  
was love-crazy. Oh sure, he tried to mask it, pretending to be sly and mysterious but she  
knew the real John Hastings.   
He hugged her back.  
"Wanna join me?" Kay asked, pointing to her lunch seat.   
"Sure," John said.   
"So tell me," Kay said to him. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"I moved here after I left Harmony. This place reminds me of that town a lot, so I  
figured I'd stay."  
"Oh," Kay answered. "How's your Dad?"  
"He's off to Africa right now. Wanted to take a vacation." John replied in a bored  
tone.  
"Where are you headed after you finish eating?" John asked Kay as he watched her  
eat.  
Kay looked up at him.   
"To my car, I guess," she replied, not really answering his question.  
"You haven't changed," he said out of the blue.  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
"Well, wanna hear a secret, Kay? When I first was introduced to you, I secretly hoped  
that you weren't my sister. I thought you were so beautiful. You still are I see."  
Kay blushed but did not say anything.  
"Anyways," John continued. "I guess my wish came true. But by that time, I had left  
Harmony and I thought I'd never see you again. But here you are, right in front of me  
and all I wanna do is kiss you."  
Kay looked up at him, surprised at his last few words.   
He leaned close to her, until his face was just an inch away.   
What is he doing? Kay thought to herself. John IS very cute but am I over Miguel  
enough to kiss him back?  
He gave her a slow, gentle kiss on the lips.   
She returned the kiss but was unsure about her feelings. 


	6. chapter 6

Hank and Beth drove their way to Rain View's best steakhouse.  
"Beth," Hank said, "I'm plan on returning to Harmony tonight, or at the very latest  
tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?"  
How he hoped she would say yes! He had truly missed having her around. She was the  
only person he could come to when he was having problems with Theresa. Heck, God  
knows he couldn't go to Luis, not when the problem was his sister! He had spoken to  
Beth a lot on the phone but it wasn't the same. She needed to be there. He prayed for a  
yes answer.   
She stared at him, surprised at his question. She began to think what it would be like if  
she DID return - how would Luis act around her? But no, she just couldn't. She had  
just spent 4 years running away, why would she turn around and head back now? Why  
now?   
She shook her head no. "I can't Hank," she whispered, getting teary-eyed.   
Instantly he felt sorry for even mentioning Harmony.   
"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't even have asked. I wasn't being very considerate.  
Come here."  
She came to him and he enveloped her in a big hug.   
She began to cry as images of Luis walking away from her and into Sheridan's arms  
returned.   
"I'm here for you," Hank whispered in her ear.   
"Thanks, Hank." Beth mumbled. "I could always count on you, couldn't I?"  
He nodded.   
Beth isn't as strong as she used to be, he thought sadly. But then again, neither am I. I  
guess love does that to you.   
"We're alike you know," Hank spoke up. "You and I. We both have been unlucky in  
love."  
"Both with Lopez-Fitzgerald's." Beth laughed through her tears.  
Hank cell phone rang just then.   
Hank picked up his cell phone and said "Hello?"  
"Hank!" shouted the voice.   
"Noah?" Hank asked.  
"Ya, it's me. Listen you have to come back to Harmony now! Kay's gone."  
"Gone?" Hank asked, getting panicky, "what do you mean she's gone."  
It wasn't a question.   
"She left town, Hank. No one knows where she is. You have to help us find her. She  
was always closest to you."  
"I'm on my way."  
"How far away are you?" Noah asked curiously.  
"About three hours. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
He hung up.   
"What's the matter?" Beth asked, having overheard part of the conversation.   
"It's my niece, Kay. She skipped town and I think I know why."  
"Oh. You really should go then. I know how much you love your neice." Beth  
answered. She had always liked Kay, who seemed to be the epitome of a strong and  
confident person.   
"I have to go now," Hank replied sadly. "Won't you please come with me?"  
Beth thought about it. Why not, she considered. It has been a while. Besides this visit is  
not permanent.  
He nodded, happily.. "Let's go, Beth." he said. "I am so glad you decided to come with  
me!"   
"You better be!" Beth grinned at him.   
He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as they got up to leave. 


	7. chapter 7

Hank and Beth drove their way to Rain View's best steakhouse.  
"Beth," Hank said, "I'm plan on returning to Harmony tonight, or at the very latest  
tomorrow morning. Will you come with me?"  
How he hoped she would say yes! He had truly missed having her around. She was the  
only person he could come to when he was having problems with Theresa. Heck, God  
knows he couldn't go to Luis, not when the problem was his sister! He had spoken to  
Beth a lot on the phone but it wasn't the same. She needed to be there. He prayed for a  
yes answer.   
She stared at him, surprised at his question. She began to think what it would be like if  
she DID return - how would Luis act around her? But no, she just couldn't. She had  
just spent 4 years running away, why would she turn around and head back now? Why  
now?   
She shook her head no. "I can't Hank," she whispered, getting teary-eyed.   
Instantly he felt sorry for even mentioning Harmony.   
"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't even have asked. I wasn't being very considerate.  
Come here."  
She came to him and he enveloped her in a big hug.   
She began to cry as images of Luis walking away from her and into Sheridan's arms  
returned.   
"I'm here for you," Hank whispered in her ear.   
"Thanks, Hank." Beth mumbled. "I could always count on you, couldn't I?"  
He nodded.   
Beth isn't as strong as she used to be, he thought sadly. But then again, neither am I. I  
guess love does that to you.   
"We're alike you know," Hank spoke up. "You and I. We both have been unlucky in  
love."  
"Both with Lopez-Fitzgerald's." Beth laughed through her tears.  
Hank cell phone rang just then.   
Hank picked up his cell phone and said "Hello?"  
"Hank!" shouted the voice.   
"Noah?" Hank asked.  
"Ya, it's me. Listen you have to come back to Harmony now! Kay's gone."  
"Gone?" Hank asked, getting panicky, "what do you mean she's gone."  
It wasn't a question.   
"She left town, Hank. No one knows where she is. You have to help us find her. She  
was always closest to you."  
"I'm on my way."  
"How far away are you?" Noah asked curiously.  
"About three hours. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
He hung up.   
"What's the matter?" Beth asked, having overheard part of the conversation.   
"It's my niece, Kay. She skipped town and I think I know why."  
"Oh. You really should go then. I know how much you love your neice." Beth  
answered. She had always liked Kay, who seemed to be the epitome of a strong and  
confident person.   
"I have to go now," Hank replied sadly. "Won't you please come with me?"  
Beth thought about it. Why not, she considered. It has been a while. Besides this visit is  
not permanent.  
He nodded, happily.. "Let's go, Beth." he said. "I am so glad you decided to come with  
me!"   
"You better be!" Beth grinned at him.   
He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek as they got up to leave. 


	8. chapter 8

Kay and John broke away from their kiss and stared at each other.  
John smiled. "I always wanted to do that," he told her.  
She smiled back uneasily. What have I just done, she thought to herself. I couldn't  
have kissed the boy that for a whole year I thought was my brother!  
"Umm John," Kay spoke, trying to find the words to describe how she felt, "that was a  
mistake. You really should know that."   
She shifted around uncomfortable in her seat.   
"Why?" he asked her. "Are you still with Miguel?"  
She sighed. She didn't want to explain the long painful story to John. She decided to  
just give him a summary of the whole fiasco.   
"No," she told him matter-of-factly. "He broke up with me to be with Charity."  
"Oh, really?" John said, amused.   
Kay saw him beaming and got angry. How could he be happy to hear that Miguel  
dumped me for Charity?! she thought to herself. Does he take pleasure in something  
that was one of the most painful episodes of my life? Look at him, sitting there  
grinning from ear to ear. Kay got angrier by the minute as she stared at John's  
illuminated face.   
"You liked hearing that, didn't you?!" Kay yelled at him, as she grabbed her car keys  
and stormed out of the cafe, forgetting to pay for her lunch.   
He watched her go. Part of him wanted to run after her, tell her why he was so happy.  
But he just sat there, thinking about what had happened.   
  
  
Hank and Beth couldn't help but laugh again as they watched Theresa storm out of  
the house in tears.   
"I may still love her," Hank told himself, "but not in the same way. Now I just love her  
as my best friend's sister."  
He smiled to himself.  
Beth looked at Hank, wondering why he was smiling.   
I have to admit it, she thought to herself, when Theresa implied that Hank and I are  
going out, it got me thinking. Why aren't we? We are both alone. We are very close so  
we would instantly be comfortable with each other. Plus, we have known each other so  
long. Maybe my mother is right. Maybe Hank is the one for me!  
Hank saw Beth staring at him.   
"Everything ok, Bethy?" he asked, referring to her by her old nickname.  
She laughed.   
"I love you, Hank." Beth said. "Thanks so much for coming to Rain View today."  
"I love you, too," he replied, wondering why she said that. Beth was not big on stating  
her feelings out loud.   
"Hank..." Beth began to say, as she leaned in closer towards him. She was interrupted  
by Noah as he entered through the front door.  
"I haven't found Kay." Noah said exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.   
Hank looked at Beth curiously, wondering what she was just going to say, before he  
looked at his nephew and shrugged.   
"I'm sure she's ok, she knows what she's doing," Hank tried to assure Noah.   
"I don't know, man," Noah answered, walking upstairs to his bedroom.   
Hank stared at Noah's back until he disappeared. He then turned to Beth.   
"You were gonna say something, Beth?" Hank questioned her.   
"What?!" Beth asked, lost in thought. Should I tell him that I am beginning to develop  
feelings for him? How will he take it? Am I over Luis enough to do this?   
She looked at him, feeling afraid that what she might say might ruin their friendship.   
"Hank, I hope that what I tell you now won't change anything between us. I mean  
negatively. I still want to be your friend in the long run. But if you don't want to, I  
understand. Because I know ..."  
"Beth!" Hank cried out, shaking his head. "Just tell me or show me what you're  
talking about. You're not making much sense."  
"Ok," Beth replied. "I'll show you."  
She leaned in for a kiss, hoping he would understand how she felt about him.   
He looked at her in disbelief as her face inched closer and closer to his. What is she  
doing, he thought to himself as her lips covered his. He struggled at firstbut welcomed  
the kiss, even returned it.   
I'm kissing my best friend, Hank thought to himself. There's must be something wrong  
with that. But it feels so right!  
Beth was glee with excitement. He was kissing her back! In my heart I have always  
loved Hank, she thought to herself. But I loved Luis, too. But now he's gone. Hank, on  
the other hand, has always been there, waiting for someone to love him. And I love  
him. Not Theresa. No one but me.   
Hank and Beth continued with their liplock. They did not hear someone enter the  
house and say an abrupt "ahem."  
"Hey Hank," Luis called out. He could see that his best friend was kissing a brunnette  
but couldn't make out who the person was.   
Hank parted from the kiss, turning his attention to Luis.   
"Beth?!" Luis said, surprised to see her in Harmony after all this time.   
"Hi, Luis," Beth said, lowering her eyes. She did not want to see him now. He had just  
ruined her moment with Hank.   
"It's good to see you," Luis called, walking up to her. He gave her a hug.   
She nodded and gave a small smile, feeling uncomfortable.   
"Wait a minute," Luis said. "Hank," he said, turning to his friend, "you and Beth?"   
Hank looked at Beth before nodding.   
"At least I hope so." he said, laughing.   
Beth laughed back.   
"Me too," she whispered. 


	9. chapter 9

Kay sat in her car angrily. She couldn't believe John was happy about something that  
was so painful to her. That jerk, she thought to herself. I can't believe I kissed him!  
She started the engine and was just going to tune to her favorite radio station when she  
heard someone knock on her car window.   
"Kay," John said. "I'm sorry. You misunderstood me. Let me explain, please."   
She rolled the window down.   
"Make it fast, Hastings," she said, less upset than before. "I'm heading back to  
Harmony."  
"Ok," John said. "When I said I was happy that Miguel dumped you for Charity I  
meant that I'm glad you're free now, so you can date someone else. Someone like me."  
He gave her a quick wink.   
She nodded. "I see," she said. She gave him a small smile.   
"So you're going back, huh?" John asked her. "Why?"  
"I have to. My family is worried about me. Besides, this little trip got me over Miguel.  
At least a little bit. I feel more ready to return." Kay told him.  
"Can I come with you?" he asked her. "Please? I really want to return to Harmony  
myself."   
"Why?" she asked curiously.  
"So I can be with you," came his reply. He grinned at her.   
"Alright John," Kay agreed. "Let's go."  
He sat in the passenger seat as she drove off into the night.  
  
Kay and John got back to Harmony early Sunday morning. Her family had already  
gone to church.   
They decided to go to church as well. Her family must be worried about her, and she  
should go to make amends with her life. To pray for a new start. Which is just what she  
was getting with John.   
When Kay and John got to Harmony's church, the sermon had ended and everyone  
was leaving. Kay saw Hank first. He was holding hands with Beth. She smiled at him  
as she walked over, giving him a hug and a huge wink.   
He hugged her back as he noticed that she wasn't alone. John Hastings was with her.  
A million questions ran through his head but those thoughts disappeared once he saw  
the smile on Kay's face. Kay hadn't smiled like that in a long time.   
They had both finally put their past loves in the past. Now all they would do was to look  
to the future, and fall in love with a new person their hearts already knew so well. 


End file.
